Earthquake
by InVeryBrokenSpanish
Summary: It does no good when an agitated vampire and a strong willed human do battle. Of course, his orders not to snap her neck hinder the situation, as does their differences and forced time together. Hate is intense, but so is love. M for later, AlecxOC
1. Prologue part 1: Liquor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… literally. I'm typing this on a library computer (I don't even have a library card… I had to sneak in)**

I have to admit, he looks hot in that well fitted shirt, just trailing his hands along the items on the liquor store's shelf. For a second I think about what it would be like if he stopped playing with the shelf and turned his attention to something… or someone else, but that feeling soon melts away. I am here to do a job, and a very important one at that.

Okay, so it isn't _that _important, but the way I behave in this moment is. I am being watched- so is hot-stuff over by the shelves. By who? My father. For what? A hunch and an ever long crime spree.

My father, a sorts of detective in our small town, has been assigned to a peculiar case involving missing money, store worker casualties and a familiar face in all security footage; the face of the hot guy over at the shelf, of course. They don't know anything about him (a real John Doe), but all they need is a confession. The only evidence they have against him IS the footage, though, and they've had him in for questioning before. After forty-eight hours and no evidence or confession, they had to let him go. So they sent me in, the young, 'hot', detective's daughter to flirt a confession out of him. I don't really have faith in the plan, though; I not that hot, at all, and I can't flirt for shit. But I suppose, this is the best way to try and get him. It was legal (unlike the other plans my enraged father had come up with)- after all, I was merely a citizen talking to another citizen.

I have to stay strong, though. I have to flick my light brown waves back over my shoulder and smile. I have to make my bluish-green eyes big and round, blinking them far less often than I usually do so I don't look like such a retard. If I do those things, then maybe he will give me a chance, and if he gives me a chance, maybe they can get a confession caught on tape.

I slowly walk over to the young man, putting a swing in my hips as I did so. I feel so embarrassed and scared that he will laugh at me, but I can't back down. I pick up some sort of bottle off of the shelf opposite him and peer down on it, pretending to read the label. A few, well timed, seconds later I put it back and sigh, turning around.

It's the moment of truth, and I'm going to take my opportunity.

I lean over, resting an elbow on the shelf as he turns to look at me. It occurs to me that I don't have anything cool to say, so I look down at the product in his hands. "Oh please," I scoff, turning slightly and leaning my back up against the shelf. "There's a way better shop down the road if you want that shit." I tell him. He's holding some sort of Vodka, but I really didn't know. Even though it was legal in Italy for me to purchase and drink alcohol now, I hate the stuff and haven't touched it since my sixteenth birthday, where I had promptly spat out a shot.

"I know," He sighs bitterly, placing the glass bottle back onto the shelf. "But I'm banned for the foreseeable future." He explains as he reaches for another bottle.

I smile ever so slightly and lean in towards him. "What did you do?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing." He answers with a simple shrug. I would have believed him, had I not seen evidence that suggested otherwise twenty minutes ago. "I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He elaborates in a whisper.

"Oh really?" I scoff, cocking an eyebrow. He nods and turns away from me. I need him to feel as if he wants to impress me, and that is going to be hard. "Too bad…" I mumble.

"Why?" He asks, not even bothering to look up this time.

I shrug, turning to leave. "I like a bad boy." I answer in the most seductive voice I can muster. Let's just say, it wasn't very fuckin' seductive.

I take a slow step away, before something shocks me. He has grabbed my nearest hand and he pulls me in close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck. "Well I can be very, very bad." He whispers and it is all I can do not to shiver right then and there; it sounded like a threat, but also like an innuendo.

"Yeah?" I smirk, determined to hold my 'I'm-cool-and-into-badass-guys' act till he kills me or I run out of there screaming. "Well what have you done?" I ask. Subtle, very fuckin' subtle.

He lets me go as I start to realise that even for a bloke that has been handling frost-covered bottles, his hand was extremely cold. I rub my fingers into my palm, before pulling the whole sleave of my hooded under-shirt up over my hand. My skin kind of… stings.

"Why don't you tell me what_ you've_ done?" He suggests, turning back to the shelf again.

Well… that question caught me off guard. A lot. "Well… I…" I splutter, trying to refocus myself. Just breathe. Breathe. Okay. I fold my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes at him. "How do I know you're not an undercover cop?" I ask.

"How do I know you aren't?" He retorts, not even looking up. Shit. "Besides, I don't think you should be sharing secrets with strangers." He smirks.

"Fine," I agree, extending my arm. "I'm Brycelynn." I tell him. Shit. That was my real name. Smart one.

He looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. He looks down at my hand, back up at me and then smirks. His smirk is undoubtedly cute. "Alec." He smiles, taking my hand. "I'll see you 'round." He decides after he drops my hand before he disappears in a flash. It again sounded like a threat, and this time I couldn't stop the shiver. No amount of cute can make up for that amount of scary.

**Haha, I just read over it and it's so strange! I guess I know I'm not going to be a mystery writer any time soon if this is my best attempt at a cliffy o.O**

**Ah well… I suppose you'll understand what the fuck is going on next chapter… if I continue.**

**I'm not really sure about this… I mean I have a plot idea I just wasn't sure how to execute it, and this is what I came up with. So I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me honestly what you thought. Criticism is accepted- I really want to see what the people think of my writing so far.**


	2. Prologue part 2: Games

**Thank you so much to the lovely Marla Franca and LornaLovesTwilight for reviewing**

I haven't spoken to my father in three hours, but I know something bad is coming. We're home now, and my mother is here, but I know that it if ever does resort to physical confrontation, she will be as useless. She's scared of him; I believe she always has been- too weak to let go. I'm not like that. I'll fight for what I believe in and am not afraid to correct him, but I'm not stupid either. I won't egg him on when he's already pissed. I don't want to get hit.

He rarely hits us, it's only when he's really mad, but he is a strong man. My mother once suffered a broken rib (amongst other things) from a mere shove. I've been luckier. A few bruises and a scar here and there. And he always apologized; I didn't always forgive. I love my father, but I am out of here the second I graduate.

It seems a bit messed up, how a sixteen year old is allowed to drink, but we mustn't leave home until we finish school (which is genuinely around eighteen). You've got to love Italy.

"It was a simple task." My father finally speaks, making my mother flinch in her seat. So typical of him; to start firing up the moment I sit down to eat. Dinner tables aren't for screaming.

I don't reply.

"It was a simple task, Brycelynn." I repeats, his voice getting louder. "A person with an IQ of a monkey could figure it out."

"Well I guess I'm stupider than a monkey, then, aren't I?" I retort, focusing on my plate. I was using a trick I had discovered at about eight; I would agree with him, but simultaneously disrespect him with a sarcastic tone. It was my messed up way of gaining power.

"I should have just sent Tara in; she would have known what she was doing." He grumbles, ignoring me all together now.

"Well I'm sorry dad, I just don't have the skills to weed information out of a suspect." I say, leaning back. "Gee, I wonder why that is…" I continue, tapping my chin. "Maybe… maybe it's because I'm not a freakin' police officer?" I suggest, then regret it milliseconds afterwards. I knew he couldn't stand me using any sort of 'swear word', and 'freaking' was no exception. If I spit in his face I will be let off easier.

I watch as his hand clenches and unclenches before he leans forward. "Right, just… just go to your room." He whispers rather menacingly. He was probably showing so much restraint because he hadn't had a drink yet. I count my freakin' blessings. "Now, Brycelynn." He snaps after I don't budge.

I hurry off even though I'm sure he'll take his anger out on my mother. Guilt seeps through me as I flop down onto my tiny bed. I listen for a scream as I feel for a vibration in the walls that would be caused by someone being slammed into one, but nothing comes. "Please, God, don't let her be choking." I mumble into my pillow as I wait what seems like hours for the inevitable.

Nothing is coming though. I see the tiny crack of light from under my door disappear and I'm starting to get a sinking feeling. The lights have never turned off before ten, as my dad usually has work to do. This can only be bad.

I stand, cautiously moving towards the door, but I don't reach it. I freeze up as my fingers touch the doorknob and my head starts to feel rather light. It's colder than a usual night in Volterra, but then something clicks. A rather disturbing and unbelievable thought pops into my head.

The thought doesn't have time to really sink in, though, as my vision suddenly goes black.

* * *

"Now you're going to be quiet, aren't you?" He asks quietly. I nod. "Good." He sighs, removing the hand from my mouth and leaning back.

I can't really see much, it's dark wherever I am, but I am used to using more than that one sense. I'm sitting on something incredibly soft, probably a bed or a sofa. I can hear muffled voices (it seems like one boy and one girl) from the room next door. It's cold. And as for what I can see? A slither of pale moon light shines through the almost closed curtains on the wall to my left. My company that had just removed his hand from over my mouth is standing over near said window, so I can just make him out.

I'm almost certain it's a male, given his vocal register and the short, dark hair I can barely spot. He's quite pale (or maybe it's just the moon light) and also quite tall. Gold light reflects off of his neck and I can see either a 'u', a 'v' or just some weird symbol dangling from a chain. Then there's the most importantly terrifying bit: I'm almost certain that his eyes are some shade of mother fucking red. In my position, that can only mean bad.

He abruptly sighs, making me jump. "Go on," He says, moving from the window and over to the right somewhere. "You have one question for me to answer- make it quiet." He tells me.

Is he fucking serious? I have almost a million questions and I only get one? Well, at least I was almost certain that I could ooze some sort of hint to what this was all about simply by the words he used. My father has showed me several interrogation tapes where the culprit had given himself away simply by the words he chose. I just needed to choose the appropriate question to throw him off guard.

"Alright," I agree quietly, clearing my throat. I think; I can't screw this up like I did this morning. I have to get this absolutely perfect, or I may as well kill myself and save him the trouble. "What's your favourite colour?" I ask.

He pauses. "Black," He finally answers. "But are you sure you want to waste your question on that? It's like wasting your one phone call on a wrong number…" He tell me soon after.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I tell him, shaking my head. I have already worked out that he was willing to change the rules and be overly lenient: he had told me I had only one question. "Um…" I sigh. Think, Bryce, think. "Why are you doing this?" I ask after a while.

"Well," He sighs as I feel more weight press down onto the end of whatever I was sitting on. "I could tell you, or you could ask the right question." He growls.

The right question? Was this just a game? I'm pretty sure of it.

"Where am I?" I guess. No answer.

"What have you done with my parents?" Again, there's no answer.

Then it clicks: "Who are you?"

He shifts again and I feel him get up and move back over to the window, but turning on an angle so I can't see a fucking thing. He was probably just trying to be al mysterious and shit now, but I honestly wasn't scared or intrigued, or anything really. At most I was agitated with all this 'right question' shit.

"Now that, Miss Rossi, is the right question." He confirms before I feel a slight breeze and I see him no more.

I realise that he was actually telling the truth when he said that I only get one question, because he had only answered the first. I guess he was smarter than I originally thought… so why wasn't I scared?

* * *

**AlecPOV**

"Am I mistaken, or is that a heartbeat I hear?" Jane asks as I stroll into the lounge room.

"Yes, sister, you are correct." I confirm, taking a seat on the couch next to her.

She is silent for a moment, just thinking about my possible motives. It takes her all of five seconds, but she finally gets it. "It's the girl isn't it?" She suspects.

"You're two for two, Janie." I respond as she furrows her brow.

"Have you come to ask to borrow my gifts for torturous purposes?" She guesses.

"Not quite." I tell her. She is silent, probably expecting me to go on. "I'm seeing how long it takes her to figure out that the door is unlocked and that she can go home if she pleases." I shrug as a low growl erupts from her.

"Aro isn't going to be pleased." She informs me bitterly. It was quite strange that my sister had such affections for the man that had sent us both into an inescapable hell. I obeyed him (most of the time) but that is as far as our relationship went.

"I don't give a shit if Aro is pleased or not." I growl. "The fact is that I'm bored and her father is the reason I'm in all this trouble anyway, so it's time for a bit of revenge."

"So she's not really going home when she comes out of the room?" My ever so slow sister finally realises.

"On the contrary," I answer. "I'll have my fun and eventually after her father begs on national television for his little girl back, he'll get her back." I explain with a shrug. "Well… some of her." I smirk as my sister lets out a quick chuckle.

**Wow… this is really more of a flipping CSI thing, sn't it? **

**I promise it will start to get marginally better, now that the introduction is all done and dusted. Love you all :)**


	3. LSD

**Oh my gosh guys! Thank you all so freaking much for your reviews/ favourites/ general response. I freaking love you guys… not in the weird way… just… yeah… ONWARDS!**

_Now that, Miss Rossi, is the right question_

What the fuck does he mean by that? How does he know my name? Who the absolute fuck is he? I've been sitting in this room so long I can now actually tell, as the sun rises, that I'm sitting on a king sized bed. Over by the window is a chest of drawers and on the wall opposite the bed is a television stand _with _a television.

I can't find the remote though…

Anyway. I've tried to escape, but I'm about four stories up and the window won't budge. I am _definitely _not going out the door. It's unlocked, which means it's most likely a trap. Why else would someone who took so much effort to freaking kidnap me from my own home be so careless? Yeah, definitely a trap.

Suddenly, a boy comes crashing in through said door at a speed that _can't _be human. Okay, maybe I'm just high, and I'm just passed out on my bed at home.

He looks at me, cocks his head to the side for a moment then smirks. "I _thought _I smelt human!" He cheers as I look at him with a 'what the absolute fuck?' expression. I don't say anything though. "Aro's not going to be too happy with Alec…" He muses as I blink up to him.

"What did you just say?" I whisper, my attention drawn to one particular word.

He gives me another look and then smiles a genuinely warm smile. "Don't worry young one, he's not going to hurt you… yet. Just be good and answer truthfully, okay?" He tells me, patting me on the head.

I crack it. "Okay what the actual fuck? Am I loaded up on LSD or was I kidnapped by a bunch of coke sniffing weirdos?" I growl. One of us has to be high in this situation.

"Mmm, yeah… now I see it." Did he just moan? I swear to God…

"See… see what?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"Now don't you worry about such a thing." He tells me. "Just call me on this number if he gets abusive, because no human can be treated in such a way without me watching." He continues as he chucks a paper ball at me and turns to leave. "I'm Felix by the way. You're Brycelynn… well, you won't be for much longer." He chuckles.

"How the… what… I… _what_?" I splutter, more confused than ever before.

"Yeah, he doesn't like your name very much. He wants to call you Danielle for the duration of your stay…'Felix' explains, which really doesn't explain anything. At all.

He opens his mouth to continue before looking to the door he had come through. "Oop, he's coming… I'm not supposed to be here." He chuckles before he runs for his life out of the room.

I hear some shouts and a hefty crash, but nothing comes through the wall, so it's okay.

A boy comes through the door calmly, closing it softly behind him. He turns towards me and I'm pretty freaking speechless as he smirks. You've got to be kidding me.

"Don't even start," He warns as I sit there gaping at him. "No, I'm not 'obsessed' with you, no I don't even think you're pretty, you're here because I hate your father for ruining what little life I had and you were starting to piss me off." He explains calmly as I force my mouth shut, and still I am speechless.

He was… the hot guy… from the… yeah, I'm high. Definitely high.

"What? Are you having a seizure?" He growls, as he shoves my head down so I'm looking at the bedspread. "Don't fucking look at me so much." Wow, someone's a princess…

It's silent for a moment as I ponder how I went from being totally embarrassed while flirting with a hot guy to being in a strange room with said hot guy. I also ponder why the fuck does said hot guy hate me so much? I mean… I was a retard to him… but that's not exactly a reason.

He finally sighs, pushing my head back up so I'm looking at him again. "Okay… without the mind games, what do you want to ask me?" He's all calm and I kind of feel almost relaxed.

"Uh, what the fuck?" I growl before I can stop myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"The fuck, as you put it, is my kind of way to pass the time. It's incredibly boring just obeying orders and sparkling for nine hundred years." He answers smoothly.

"Again… what the fuck?" I draw out quietly. His explanation made even less sense than the original predicament.

"Humans," He growls, turning away from me. "So fuckin' slow."

I'm about to object, but as if he can sense it, he waves my objection away and starts talking. Again. "Anyway. You're expected to keep your mouth shut to everyone except my sister and I. If anyone comes in here, just pretend you're a wall- it'll be easy enough, you're already pale and kind of pasty…" He explains. That's not exactly fair… I've become quite tan over the past few years.

"_Also _try and keep your heart rate down, it's quite annoying." He adds before he turns to leave. "Oh yeah… you can leave the room if you want to, but I'm not responsible for your death if you do."

He then disappears.

And again I ask: what the _fuck _just happened? Honestly, I have no idea.

**Mm kay… well… you know how I said this chapter would be better? I LIED! Ahaha… no seriously… I'm really sorry about that but… I just realised about three sentences in I'm an absolutely shit writer. Laugh out loud… **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about that, but you know… eventually (next chapter) things will make sense n shit… **

**Reviews… are… IDK… feel free to 'flame' I know it sucks. **


End file.
